There have been many applications with respect to a mechanism for opening and closing a slide door of a doorway by using a load displacement caused by a load of stepping-on of a human body as a source of power without using additional source of power such as electric motor.
For example, Japanese Laid Open Utility Number HOG-37482 discloses a method (incline method) that uses an amount of displacement caused by a stepping on to appropriately incline a guide rail positioned on an upper or a lower portion of a slide door by a link mechanism toward a desired moving direction, and thereby slidably moving the slide door along the incline.
However, the incline method noted above has a drawback in that a responsive and quick movement is difficult since it depends solely on the natural movement along the incline caused by the own weight of the slide door, and frequent entering and exiting is burdensome.
Moreover, it has a drawback in that when dust etc. is accumulated at the guide rail due to long use, this method is easily affected adversely. In addition, it has a drawback that when the application force transmission mechanism configured as noted above is impaired, opening and closing manually becomes impossible or very difficult. Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid Open Utility Publication Number H06-37482